To be a Marauder
by EvilMicella
Summary: This story is about the Marauder's 1st year at Hogwarts! How they meet, found out that Remus is a werewolf, & all their messed up adventures! We all want adventure, and Snape to burn to flames, right? Only the Marauders can think of such ways! PLZ RR!
1. Default Chapter

To be a Marauder  
  
~*~*~  
  
Cauldrons and Reminders  
  
A/N Ok, my 1st fic of James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter..and Lily, 'course! Ok, not my actual 1st one on fanfiction, but this is the first ever story I wrote, and that was 2 years ago. I lost it a now I found it! So, here it is!  
  
For the people who read my other stories: I know I'm not much of an updater, but I made myself promise that in order for me to post this new story, I'd keep up with my others. And I will, don't worry!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP, and if I did, I'd be out buy clothes with all my money! MWAHAHAHA..but no, I am only an amateur..ok, I wouldn't go THAT far; I'm not really an amateur since I've written for years, but..yeah..ok, this is a long enough disclaimer, lol.  
  
Hope you like it, and plz review 2!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus Lupin was sitting on his bed, thinking about his first day of school. He was only 11, and had never been to school before in his life. Neverless, he was prett much excited. He would be making new friends..hopefully. If anyone found out what he was, he might as well not have gone at all. Just then, his mum called him downstairs.  
  
"Remus, dear, we're going to go to Diagon Alley to get your stuff," she said as he entered the kitchen. His dad was there as well. "Maybe you'll meet some kids there."  
  
"I doubt that, mum," Remus sighed.  
  
"Why's that?" his dad asked.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't know.." Remus said sarcastically, but in a nicer way then some people would(A/N lol). "Maybe being a..you know..will have something to do with it." His parents shook their head and sighed.  
  
"Lets get going, then," his mum said, getting the floo powder out. They shouted "Diagon Alley" and were gone. They landed right outside Gringotts Bank, and they started to look around for his supplies. The first stop was a cauldron shop, where there was already a ton of kids there. Remus was staring at the ground to avoid eye contact with any of them, as if they could see what he truly was. At the end of the shop, where they cheaper cauldrens were, was completely empty, except for two boys.  
  
"Remus, stay here, I'm going to check to see if there are any other ones," his mum said, leaving him alone close by the boys.  
  
"Sirius, you have enough money for a zillion cauldrons, why are we here?" Remus heard one of the kids say.  
  
"Money saving, James, MONEY SAVING," The kid named Sirius said, smacking the other boy over the head slightly.  
  
"Thanks for the concussion, Si," James said, rubbing his head.  
  
"No problem," Sirius said. "Lets just go, we can come back if there isn't anything cheaper."  
  
"Money saving, Sirius, money saving," James said sarcastically under his breath. "I'm going to get one from HERE, cause my mum and dad only gave me a few gallons. It's like they don't trust me with money!"  
  
"Maybe it has to do with that one time where you bought a decade supply of candy from Honeydukes when you were suppose to be getting some new robes," Sirius said. James gave him a look and he smiled innocently. "Listen, I'm going to go look around. If I'm not back, I probably--"  
  
"Lost yourself," James finished.  
  
"Indeed I probably will," Sirius said, heading to the other side of the store. Remus tried not to look at where James was standing, so instead he stared at a cauldron with fake fascination. Suddenly, making Remus go numb, James spoke.  
  
"Hey," he said to Remus, who looked up.  
  
"Hey," Remus said, trying to be polite, yet not talkative.  
  
"My name's James Potter; what's yours?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin," he said.  
  
"Cool name," James said. "So, you're going to Hogwarts for the first time, I assume?" Remus nodded. "Same here. I'm pretty sure I'm going to get into Gryffindor house. Anything's better then Slytherin, really."  
  
"Yeah," Remus said. "My mum and dad were in Gryffindor, but you never know. I wouldn't want Slytherin, either, though. It makes you think of spit." It surprised Remus that he said more then 3 words. Not only that, but he tried to be humorous..scratch that. He WAS humorous. James began to laugh at his last statement.  
  
"You got a point there," he said, smiling. He then checked his watch. "Argh, I better be going. I still have to get my wand and I need to do that in less then 15 minutes. I'll talk to you later, hopefully. Bye!" With a wave, James left into the crowd around the door, most likely looking for his friend.  
  
Remus let out a sigh of relief. He met someone and it wasn't bad at all. Maybe they'll even become friends.  
  
"Woah, hold up there. Don't count on that happening, with what you are and all," Remus quietly said to himself. Just then his mum appeared with a bag, which contained a cauldron.  
  
"Ok, Remus, we got your cauldron. Next stop, robes," his mum said, and they left the store. At the front, James and Sirius were paying for their cauldrons.  
  
"Who was that one kid you were talking to?" Sirius asked, handing some gallons to the person who was checking their cauldrons out for them.  
  
"His name's Remus Lupin. He seems pretty nice," James said, also handing some gallons over.  
  
"Is he--" Sirius started to ask as they left the store.  
  
"A Slytherin hater?" James finished his sentence yet again. "Yes, very much so. As much as you and me, even."  
  
"Excellent," Sirius said. "I want to meet him, then. If he's as much of a Slytherin hater as we are, then he MUST be cool."  
  
"Yeah," James said, and he checked his watch again. "We better go to Ollivander's before my mum comes or she'll make me preform magic with a piece of stick." They both headed off towards the wand shop, as Remus was getting his robes.  
  
'Maybe going to Hogwarts won't be all that bad,' he thought. . . . . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N Mwahahaha, FINISHED! With chappie one, that is. I always wanted to write about how the Marauders met and their 1st year. Now I did! Please review and I'll update soon! 


	2. Hogwarts Train of Surprises

Hogwarts Train of Surprises  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Mwahaha, I needed to work on it soon, so..I did lol. Thanks for ur GREAT reviews that made me write faster..literally, too. Hope you like this!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus returned home only a few hours later, all his stuff for school with him. He managed to live through the day without causing attention towards himself.  
  
"That wasn't to bad, was it?" his mum said, setting his things on their table. "You're just overreacting about this school stuff."  
  
"Mum, it was only a few hours. School's going to be a few months," Remus said, sighing. "But I guess you never know."  
  
"See, that's all you need to think," His mum said. "Why don't you go and put your things in your trunk so you'll be ready for to go to school tomorrow."  
  
~*~  
  
'It's morning already..I need to sleep in..' Remus thought, hiding the sun from his eyes. Then he just remembered something important. 'It's THE NEXT DAY! SCHOOL!' He quickly recovered from his sleep mode and jumped out of bed. Remus got dressed, grabbed his trunk, and looked around the room for anything that wasn't in there that he needed, and headed downstairs.  
  
"There you are, Remus. I was just about to go upstairs and wake you," his mum said as Remus entered their kitchen while he sat his trunk down by the door. His dad was at the table, as well, eating some toast and having tea. He looked up when Remus sat himself down.  
  
"Ready for school?" he asked with his eyebrows raised. Remus already had his cloak on. "You don't need to wear that yet, son."  
  
"Oh..well..I thought I was late," Remus responded, taking a piece of toast and eating it. He ran back upstairs to change into regular clothes and put his cloak in his trunk with the rest of his things.  
  
"Nervous?" his mum asked and Remus nodded his head.  
  
"Don't worry; you'll do fine," his dad said. "But 1st, we need to talk about..well, you know." Of course Remus knew, he just didn't want to be reminded.  
  
"I should stay away from any human contact?" Remus asked, as if to answer one of the things his father was going to say.  
  
"What? Oh, no, of course not," his dad said, laughing a little bit. "It would be best if you DID take part in some school things, really. I'm talking about what you'll do when the full moon comes. Here, it's a letter from the headmaster; it'll explain things a lot better then if I tried." Remus's dad handed him a piece of parchment.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Lupin,  
  
We are happy to have your son Remus to come to Hogwarts. As for where  
he should go on the full moon, we have finally found the perfect  
place. A little bit away from the castle there will be a Whomping  
Willow, or as I'd like to call it. It will lead to a little, but  
locked up, shack. No one will be able to enter it because of the  
willow's attacking vines. There will also be a knot to open up to a  
tunnel so he can get in and out safely.  
  
Our school nurse, Madame Pomphrey, will lead Remus to the Whomping  
Willow and after he is better, she will be there to lead him back up  
to the school to be treated with any scratches.  
  
I hope that he will enjoy his stay here.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"So that means I'm safe in there? I mean, I won't be able to hurt anyone, right?" Remus asked as he finished the letter. By any means, he trys hard not to be close by any humans incase he ever got loose.  
  
"Yep, you won't be able to hurt an animal, even," his dad said, and he looked at his watch. "We best get heading towards Kings Cross. Your train leaves in 45 minutes and it takes 30 to get there."  
  
~*~*~  
  
They finally made it to the train station with only 15 minutes to spare. Remus wanted to get a seat in the way back before it started to quickly fill up.  
  
"Remember, Remus," his dad said when he was about to board the train with his things. His mum had to go to work and couldn't make it. "Don't worry about school. When you make friends and they find out about, you know, and they don't want to talk to you anymore, they aren't real friends."  
  
"Thanks, dad," Remus said. "I'll try to write as often as I can." He waved good-bye to his dad and went to find a compartment in the back. Luckily, there was one opened so he took it. Now all he had to do was wait for the train to start and to head to Hogwarts.  
  
"SIRIUS, STOP PUSHING ME!" someone yelled outside in the hallway. "I HAVE BIG ENOUGH HEAD INJURIES WITHOUT YOUR HELP!" Without even looking, Remus knew it was James from the shop.  
  
"Shut up, James, you wimp," Sirius said. "Now giddyup, pony!" Remus was now confused, but as soon as he was, the compartment door opened and revealed James pulling Sirius on his trunk.  
  
"Hey, again, Remus," James said, out of breath. "Do you mind if we join you?" Remus shook his head and they sat next to him (the back had a larger compartment..don't ask why..you'll figure it out lol).  
  
"Hey, you want to play Exploding Snap?" Sirius asked, taking a card pack out.  
  
"What's that?" Remus asked. He never really got into the wizarding games.  
  
"You never played?" James asked, gasping. "There's so much we need to  
tell you!"  
  
**AN HOUR LATER **  
  
"BEAT YOU AGAIN, BLACK!" James yelled at the top of his lungs, pointing at Sirius and laughing. "Dang, you SUCK at this!"  
  
"Shut up," Sirius mumbled, setting the cards down. "But Remus still stands with the highest record."  
  
"That's a first for me," Remus said smiling.  
  
There was then a knock on the compartment door. A small boy with blonde hair came in.  
  
"H-Hi, um, I was wondering if I could join you guys. I've looked around the whole train and there's no more empty compartments," he said, but it was barely heard.  
  
"Sure!" James said, and the boy came in.  
  
"I'm Peter, by the way," he said.  
  
"I'm James Potter, that's Sirius Black, and this is Remus Lupin," James said, pointing at each of them while he told Peter their names. "Where's your trunk?"  
  
"W-Well, someone..took it," Peter said without looking at them.  
  
"Who?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I dunno his name, but he has dark, long, black hair," he said.  
  
"Well, then, he's in for trouble now," James said, getting up, along with Remus and Sirius. "Where is he at?"  
  
"I-In the front, but-" Peter tried to say, but by then the three were already on their way to the front.  
  
"Is that him?" Remus asked Peter while pointing inside a compartment. There was a kid with the same description Peter said, along with a kid with blonde hair and another with brown. When Peter nodded, James and Sirius went in.  
  
"Who are you?" the black hair kid ask, glaring at the four of them. Peter was hiding in the back behind Remus.  
  
"I'm James Potter, and I believe you have someone elses trunk?" James said, no trace of being the tinniest bit afraid.  
  
"So?" the blonde said.  
  
"Yeah, he was too much of a baby for it, anyways," the black haired kid said, and the other two laughed.  
  
"Well, it isn't yours, so why should you even care?" Sirius asked, cracking his knuckles just to scare them. "Who are you idiots, anyways?"  
  
"I'm Severus Snape," the black haired kid said. "This is Lucius Malfoy." He pointed to the blonde haired kid. "And that's Geromey Goyle." He pointed to the brown haired kid.  
  
"And trust us," Malfoy said, "compared to you, we aren't idiots." Remus saw Sirius clench his fist, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Just give back the trunk," James said calmly.  
  
"What if we don't want to?" Snape asked, and he got up along with Malfoy and Goyle.  
  
"That's not a choice," James said, and he took out his wand and started to spin it around his fingers. "So hand it over."  
  
"Do you think you can make us hand it ove with that little wand of yours?" Snape asked, smircking. "Conceited, are we?" James quickly pointed his wand right at Snape's chest and shouted a spell. Snape started to turn different colors and then sprouted ugly flowers all over. He then fell over, knocked out. Malfoy and Goyle looked at James, wide-eyed and with fright.  
  
"Anyone else disagree?" James asked, spinning his wand again. Malfoy and Goyle shook their head and gave them the trunk. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter left with back to their compartment with it.  
  
"Chickens," Sirius said.  
  
"Where'd you learn that from, James?" Remus asked, amazed.  
  
"A bit of light reading," James said, shrugging.  
  
"You know, Peter, when you said what Snape looked like, you should've added 'greasy' for the hair," Sirius mumbled, and everyone laughed.  
  
"Thanks, guys," Peter said, smiling.  
  
"No prob," James said, pushing him playfully. "What are friends for?" They all exchanged smiles. . . . . . . . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: And we meet the slimbags..I mean..Snape, Malfoy, and Goyle. Who's next? I WONDER!!! Lol yeah I'm ok. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks! 


	3. What the Sorting Hat Thinks

What the Sorting Hat Thinks  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: So it begins..what will the sorting hat say to each of them? And then what 'bout the ending?? MWAHAHA..lol yeah, please read and review! Thanks for those who reviewed last chappie!  
  
Btw, Sorry for not updating sooner!!! SO sorry!  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Hogwarts train came to a complete hault after only a few hours. By then, the sky was darkened, but the train station they were at was bright with all the lanterns and streetlights. Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter were the last to leave the train, being in the back and all. They followed all the other 1st years to a huge lake with a lot of small boats.  
  
"Yeh each get in a boat, now. No more 'en five 'n one," a voice came out, but James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were too busy laughing and joking around to notice a half giant standing near them. Though, they did hear what he had said and they got in a boat.  
  
"There's a squid in the lake, you know," James said, putting his hand in the water. "I don't think it'll kill you though."  
  
"Too bad, cause I was hoping for just that," a voice said from behind. Since it was dark, James, Remus, Sirius and Peter couldn't see who it was. The person got on the boat, almost tipping in into the lake, and since there was a lantern in their boat, they could see who it was. To everyone's annoyence, it was Snape.  
  
"What do you want?" Sirius asked, glaring at him, but that only made Snape smirk more.  
  
"Why should you care?" he said, sitting down on the far end of the boat. "Though if I had a chance, I'd be sitting someone better then here. Everywhere else is full." The boats then started to move forward towards the castle, so they had no choice but to let him stay on.  
  
It wasn't the best boat ride ever. Remus could feel the tension between everyone, and some of them couldn't hold the looks on their faces. James was glaring out onto the lake, and Sirius looked like he was going to spit. Peter was playing around at his robe sleeve, and Snape was looking very bored and annoyed. Remus sighed and looked at the castle again, but he didn't focus on it and everything went blurry.  
  
'Great, I'm having my space out moment,' Remus thought. He had those only when everything was quiet and boring..and mixed up with tension and stress. Of course it was like that. Quiet on the boats, boring because everyone was quiet, tension between his new friends and Snape, and stress at what will come. As these spaced out moment came, Remus couldn't get himself out of it, no matter what. They just had to go on their own.  
  
Suddenly, Remus felt something cold, wet, and slimy go down his robes, and he jumped up and tried to get it out. A huge frog fell from his robes and jumped back into the lake while Snape was laughing uncontrollably. James and Sirius quickly stood up, both with their fists clenched.  
  
"What, he looked dead!" Snape said, still laughing. James and Sirius cracked their knuckles and grabbed Snape by the arms.  
  
"Hope you can swim," James said.  
  
"And if you don't..hope you have your will set," Sirius said, and they threw Snape head first into the freezing cold lake. Everyone around them pointed and laughed at him as he tried to not shiver. He tried to get back in the boat but James, Sirius, and Peter blocked him from getting on. Unable to speak cause of the cold, Snape gave them a glare and swam to the boat with Malfoy and the others.  
  
"Guess he can swim," James said, whiping his hands. Both he and Sirius sat down again.  
  
"Stupid git. Hope HE has a frog go down his own robes. If we're lucky, he'll turn into a slimy nasty one," Sirius said.  
  
"Thanks guys," Remus said, smiling.  
  
"No problem," James said. "He really deserved it." The rest of the boat trip, which wasn't long, went totally uneventful. Not that Remus was upset for that, of course.  
  
Soon enough, the boats reached the shore and everyone got out. The castle was even bigger when you were close up. All the lights were on, and by then it was pouring rain so it looked a little freaky. As soon as everyone scrambled in the castle doors, they went up to these two huge doors by some huge stairs that could be seen from the entrance area. Standing just at the top of them was a woman with narrow glasses in dark green robes and a wizarding hat. From the looks of it, she had her hair in a tight bun.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, 1st years. I am Professor McGonagall, your Transfiguration teacher. Now, soon enough, you will be lead through these two doors and be sorted into your houses," McGonagall said. She didn't smile, but she didn't look evil, either. After a few minutes, the doors opened without any assistance.  
  
"Follow me," McGonagall said, and went inside the room, and, of course, eveyone followed. As they entered, they all froze up inside. Every single student at Hogwarts was there, all sitting at four long tables. In the front was also a long table, which had the whole staff sitting. McGonagall stopped at a stool with a battered hat on top of it. She picked that hat up and took out a roll of parchment.  
  
"When I call your name, please come forward, place the sorting hat on your head, and join the house it picks for you," McGonagall said, and cleared her throat. "Black, Sirius." Sirius instantly turned pale, but walked up to where the hat was and put it on.  
  
"Hmm, a Black, I see. The family who favors the Dark Lord," the hat said in his head. "But you..you are not evil like the rest. You're brave, loyal, and a tad bit smart as well. You shall be put in. . .GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius grinned widely and practically ran to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Evans, Lily," McGonagall said. A girl with long red hair and bright green eyes went up to the stool and put the hat on her head. James couldn't help but stare at her the whole time without blinking.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, and Lily jumped off the stool and joined the other Gryffindors.  
  
Remus was starting to get a little nervous. He didn't really want to sit in front of the whole school waiting to be sorted. What if he got into Slytherin? That didn't bother him much, however. He was a pureblood and every single family member had been in Gryffindor. Then again, no one else in his family was ever a werewolf..would that change his chances? Remus suddenly felt someone poke him in the shoulder; it was James.  
  
"Huh?" Remus asked.  
  
"Your name was called!" James answered, and Remus quickly went up to the front, forgetting everyone was watching. He sat on the stool and felt the sorting hat rest on his head. Luckily, the hat covered his eyes so he felt as if no one was watching him at all.  
  
"Ah, a Lupin. I remember your parents. Kind and bright, if I remember correctly. You seem to have that, as well. Good, good," the hat said. "I see you are also brave and loyal. And, not to mention, you are different from the rest of your family. You've been bitten by a werewolf as a young child, am I correct?" Remus was shocked. How had the hat known he was a werewolf? He knew the hat could see, if you can call it that, inside of you, but that's a little deep.  
  
"Yes," Remus thought, feeling a bit silly to answer a hat.  
  
"Well, not to worry, that won't effect anything," the hat said. "But I do say so myself, you are hard to place. However, I do think I have found the correct house. You shall be in.. GRYFFINDOR!" Remus let out a sigh of huge relief and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Sirius.  
  
"Oh, I wish I wasn't here," Peter muttered, looking around.  
  
"What's wrong?" James asked.  
  
"Sorting," Peter said. "What if I become a Slytherin?"  
  
"Trust me, you won't," James said, grinning. "That's the house for greasy little slimballs, if you ask me. You know, slimballs like Snape."  
  
"What's that Potter?" Snape said, glaring at him. He was right behind Peter and him. "You better shut your filthy little mouth."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" James said. "What if I don't? You going to squeeze all the grease out of your hair and drown me in it?" Peter let out a laugh, along with some of the other kids around them who had heard.  
  
Before Snape could reply, however, James's name was called. Not at all nervous, he went up and sat down. The hat covered his view of everyone, and a voice began to talk.  
  
"Ah, James Potter. There's no need to think about what house to put you in. Brave, loyal, great with a wand, and very smart indeed. Many adventures await you, Mr. Potter. You shall be in GRYFFINDOR!" James smiled widely and went to join Remus and Sirius at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Peter was now alone and very nervous. Slytherin wasn't a house he wanted to be in, but something was telling him it was the house he'd be chosen to go in.  
  
Someone then pushed passed Peter and went to sit on the stool; it was Snape. A second after the hat was placed on his head, it shouted Slytherin and he smirked as he sat at their table. Peter looked up and down at the table and gulped. They were all stronger looking then he was, and more evil looking, as well.  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter," McGonagall said, knocking Peter put from his thoughts. He gulped and slowly went up to the stool. The hat was placed on his head and he gulped yet again.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew, hmm," the hat said. "Not much on bravery, but more then enough of loyalty, however. Not too bright, as well. Slytherin or Gryffindor would be the houses, but which? Hmm..I'll have to say, GRYFFINDOR!" Peter's eyes grew large of shock, yet he was happier then ever. He hurried over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to James, Remus, and Sirius, as they all congradulated him.  
  
"See what I mean, Peter?" James said, smiling. "I told you that you wouldn't get in Slytherin!" A few minutes later, the Headmaster, Dumbledore, stood up and everyone got quiet.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," he said, looking around, smiling. "I have a few rules. The Whomping Willow has been planted on the grounds, and I do say it wouldn't be the smartest thing to go and climb on it." Remus looked around as if someone would figure out he was a werewolf just by that little statement.  
  
"On another note," Dumbledore continued. "The Forbidden Forest is still off limits, as it has been since the beginning. Now, I won't keep you from waiting from the food. I daresay you all are very starving."  
  
"You got that right," James said, rubbing his stomach as it gurgled.  
  
"Dig in," Dumbledore said, and seconds later, food appeared on the tablesm along with goblets, silverware and plates. James, Remus, Sirius and Peter stared at it with huge eyes, and grabbed handfulls of food.  
  
'Maybe Hogwarts won't be all too bad,' Remus thought as he ate with everyone. 'I think it'll be quite exciting." . . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Man, I was determined to finish this before I went to bed cause I kept you guys waiting for a while! Oh, and HAPPY VALENTINES DAY (though I hate it and it's been over for 10 minutes).  
  
Hoped you liked this chappie! PLEASE REVIEW! Thx to all my reviewers, by the way! 


End file.
